Austin & Ally's Chance To Shine
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Team Austin gets accepted into Hollywood Arts what happens then read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen-year-old Lucy Holland walked the halls of Hollywood arts with confidence. Sure she"d only been there two months but, she felt like she belonged. " Lucy I have the best news EVER! " Cat said rushing towards her.

" Whoa slow down Cat whats the big news? " Lucy asked catching her friend by the shoulders.

" Team Austin is coming to Hollywood Arts! " Cat said nearly out of breath.

" OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH. " Lucy said jumping up and down while everyone turned to see what the commotion was. Soon everyone knew and was just as excited. Well everyone except one person.

" Who's team Austin? " Tori asked. The only reply she got was death stares from the students within earshot of her question.

" How can you Tori know it Vega not know who team Austin is. " Jade said making it more of an insult than a question.

" I do not know _EVERYTHING ."_ Tori shot back. " This is team Austin," Lucy said breaking up the fight before it really begun. Tori looked at Lucy's pearpad. Lucy had pulled up the video for Not A Lovesong and was showing her the credits they read-

Ally Dawson- songwriter.

Austin Moon-singer.

Trish - manager.

Dez-directer.

" Oh, i know who you're talking about now. " Tori said as they entered Sikowitz's classroom.

Sikowitz tried to begin the lesson but, he was ignored. So he gave up and said " Lucy what's all the chatter about? "

"team Austin is going to attend Hollywood Arts, " she said with a smile a mile wide.

" Ah, you mean that overnight sensation that everyone is always talking about. "

"Yes," she replied not really sure where this was going. By this time the entire class had Sikowitz's attention as he said " Ladies and Gentlemen may I present team Austin. " Which caused all the girls to scream as Austin walked through the door. Well, almost all the girls because Lucy was too stunned to speak.

" You knew they were here and, you didn't tell us. " Cat said clearly angry.

" I wanted it to be a surprise. " Sikowitz said a smug look on his face.

" Well, that is most definitely a surprise. " Lucy said finally being able to speak. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

" Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez please take a seat so we can continue. " Sikowitz said motioning to the seats in front of the stage they were standing on.

" well the rest of the day will surely be interesting " Cat whispered to Lucy and she couldn't agree more.

" Austin, Lucy come up here. " Sikowitz said.

" Okay, so what do you want us to do," Lucy asked.

" Lucy you're a biker Autin Your a surfer and you two are in the middle of a turf war. You've bumped into each other in that location. Action and whatever you do don't break character.

" You this is my turf. So Hop on that hunk of metal and scram. "

" Maybe you should make like the ocean and wave goodbye"

" You'll be lucky I don't rust that cruddy bike of yours. "

"AND YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF I DON'T BREAK THAT SURFBOARD OF YOURS"

Before Austin could think of a comeback the bell rang. What an interesting day indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was some surprise he pulled on wasn't it Cat?" Lucy asked as she and her friends sat down for lunch.

"Yeah I can't believe it Team Austin was here and he didn't tell us," Cat said crossing her arms.

"I still don't quite get you two," Tori commented looking up from her food.

"Is that a bad thing?" Lucy said.

"Most people don't get my brother" Cat added

"Cat what did I tell you about weird conversations when i'm eating lunch?" Lucy asked gently.

"To wait until your done because your brother at home starts weird conversations at home when your eating dinner and once a day is enough?" Cat asked trying to recall the conversation she and Lucy had.

"Yep that's right and now that i'm done with my food you may get as weird as you want," Lucy stated gesturing to her empty plate.

"I didn't know you had a brother Lucy," Tori commented.

"Yeah, his name is Alan," Lucy said.

"Is he older than you?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah he's nineteen" Lucy answered when Trina ran up to the table panting.

"Lucy tell me is it true that Austin Moon is here in Hollywood Arts?" Trina asked after catching her breath.

"Yes the whole team is here" Lucy answered simply.

"Oh my gosh! Is it true that you were partnered with him? What's he like? Is he single?" Trina asked until Lucy Made her stop.

"Whoa slow down Trina I was only partnered with him for five minutes!" Lucy said grabbing Trina's shoulders.

"Yeah but you're the only people who have seen him," Trina said.

"Goodbye Trina" Everyone said in unison.

after Trina left everyone resumed their conversation.

"So Lucy are you going to audition for the play?" Jade asked.

"yeah Are you?" Cat asked as well.

"Probably not " Lucy answered.

"Oh come on lucy your a multi-talented, natural born performer and you haven't been in any plays." Tori declared.

"Yeah, and you passed the bird scene test on the first try. You'd be great. " Beck said and Jade nodded in agreeance.

"I just don't think i'm ready," Lucy said.

"Lucy you were born ready and auditions aren't 'till next week. You'd still have time." Cat commented.

"The least you can do is try. I for one think you'd be the perfect person to play the lead." Tori added.

"The lead? there is no way I'm even close to ready for a big role like that." Lucy declared.

"Oh, sure you are. After all your a much better actress than some people." Jade said eyeing Tori.

"Hey, I'm a good actress!" Tori shot back.

"Oh Sure. I'm Tori and i'm the best actress at school. " Jade said making fun of Tori.

"For the last time, I do not sound like a movie star from the 1930's," Tori said standing up as the bell rang.

"Hey knock it off you two," Lucy said as they went to their lockers.

"Seriously though Lucy you'd be perfect for the lead," Cat said returning to the earlier subject.

Just as Lucy was about to respond the hallways turned to chaos as Austin and his friends showed up. At the head of the crowd was, of course, Trina begging for an autograph. Try as the various staff members might they couldn't get control of the crowd. As fast as possible Lucy was at the front of the crowd.

"EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN AND KNOCK IT OFF!" She yelled causing everyone to return to their business.

"Whoa," Ally said

"Wow" Dez commented

"I like her" Trish added.

"That Was Awesome" Austin declared.

"Whoa, Lucy how'd you do that?" Cat asked rushing over.

"I didn't know you could yell like that" Jade added and Tori nodded in agreement.

"How do you think I get a word in edgewise at dinner," Lucy said plainly.

"Okay now that makes sense," Cat said.

"Aren't you the girl from class earlier?" Ally asked looking at Lucy.

"Yeah My name's Lucy," Lucy said introducing herself.

"My name is Ally and this is Austin, Dez, and Trish." Ally said introducing her friends.

"Nice to meet you all," Lucy said politely.

"Ahem," Jade coughed.

"Oh these are my friends Tori, Cat, and Jade," Lucy said gesturing to her friends.

"Hello" Tori greeted.

"Hi," Jade said.

"Hello" Cat said.

"Guys I hate to interrupt but we'd better get going or we're going to be late to class," Trish said.

"We'd better hurry I've never been late to class ever" Ally declared walking away with Trish.

"Uh, guys we don't know where our next class is remember?" Austin said making the girls stop in their tracks.

"What's your next class?" Lucy asked.

"Costume design" Austin answered.

"We will show you where it is we were headed there anyway," Tori said motioning for Austin and his friends to follow.

"Thanks" Ally said as they followed the girls.

"No problem," Lucy said as they entered the classroom.

* * *

 **A/N So there's the next chapter. I know it isn't much but at least I tried. Just To give a relevant time frame the story takes place at the beginning of Austin &Ally. No shippings except Beck/Jade will happen unless I change my mind. Remember to review. Reviews motivate me and help me be a better writer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy was alone. Everyday after school would end she'd go to the music room to practice in peace. So here she sat at the piano thinking of what to play. As her fingers touched the keys she began to play softly but as the song went on she started to sing. The song which she played was her favorite song.

 _"When the dog bites. When the bee stings I simply remember my favorite things"_

When the song was finshed Lucy grabbed her bag and prepeared to leave. She stopped however when she heard clapping. Turning around she saw Austin leaning on the door frame.

"How long have you been standing there?" Lucy asked.

"Long enough to know that you have an awesome voice" Austin answered.

"Thanks but I'm not that good" Lucy said.

"Are you kidding! I can tell you love to sing" Austin said.

"Well I do like to sing but not in front of people. I scared they won't think I'm good at it" Lucy confessed sitting back down on the piano bench.

"If they thought that they'd be insane" Austin declared.

"You really think so?" Lucy asked.

"I know so" Austin said smiling.

"Thanks Austin well I gotta go see you tomorrow" Lucy said leaving.

* * *

When Lucy got home she found Alan had already taken over the tv.

"Alan do you have nothing better to do?" Lucy asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Nope" Alan answered eyes not moving from the tv.

"Well I have news" Lucy declared.

"Shoot" Alan said finally pausing the tv and giving his sister his undived attention.

"Team Austin attends Hollywood arts now." Lucy declared.

"There is no way Austin attends you're school" Alan said not beliving his sister.

"It's true just check the slap" Lucy said handing him her phone.

"I'm seeing it but not believing it" Alan said looking at the team's profiles.

"Oh you're impossible" Lucy huffed as he handed her phone back to her.

"Hey that's my job" Alan called after Lucy as she headed to her room.

Once inside her room Lucy put her bag down and went to her desk. She put her phone and pear pad on their chargers. Then she went through her bag for her homework folder. Finding it empty she put it away. Her phone buzzed indicating she had gotten a text. She smiled when she saw who had sent it.

"Hey Lucy" Cat had texted.

"Hay is for horses" Lucy texted back.

"Up For Nozu?" Cat asked.

"Sure" Lucy replied.

"See ya there!" Cat texted.

Not long after her phone buzzed again. Lucy looked at it

"Hey Lucy This is Austin Cat gave me your number" It read.

"Hey Austin" Lucy replied.

"You coming?" he texted.

"To Nozu? Yeah" Lucy texted.

"Good. See ya there" Austin texted.

Five minutes later Lucy was on her way. Upon entering the restaurant she saw her friends seated at their regular spot.

"Hey guys" she greeted taking a seat

"Hi Lucy" they responded with evil looking smiles on their faces.

Austin in particular seemed to have the biggest smile of them all as he made his way to the stage. Lucy couldn't help wondering what was going on as Austin grabbed the mic.

"Hi everyone. Are you ready for the best performance ever?" he asked.

"Yes" the crowd shouted.

"Well good but i'm not the one who's performing my friend Lucy is" Austin said.

Lucy put it together after that. Her friends were in on it. How had Austin put this together in under thirty minutes?

"Lucy if you don't go up there we're going to carry you" her friends threatened.

"Okay Okay I'm going" Lucy said heading for the stage.

"Austin your going to pay for this later" Lucy whispered as she passed him.

" Correction your going to thank me later" he replied smirking.

" I've already chosen the song your going to sing" Austin informed her hitting play.

Lucy's stomach was doing a gymnastics routine as she started to sing:

Someday I'll let you in

Treat you right

Drive you outta your mind

You never met a chick like me

Burn so bright

I'm gonna make you blind

Always want what you can't have

Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted

Make you feel good

As I whip you

Into shape, ya boy

Let's get it started!

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a shame

You don't put up a fight

That's a game that we play

At the end of the night

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

Come a little closer

Baby, baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby, baby

So stop trying to walk away

No you won't ever leave me behind

You better believe that I'm here to stay

Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine

Look at me boy

'Cause I got you

Where I want you

Isn't it so exciting?

Wanna shake you

Wanna break you

Take a backseat boy

Cause now I'm driving

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a shame

You don't put up a fight

That's a game that we play

At the end of the night

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

A oooh yeaaah

Ah

Hey yeah yeah

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby, baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby, baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby

If you are my baby

Then I'll make you crazy tonight

Look at me boy

'Cause I got you

Where I want you

Isn't it so exciting?

Wanna shake you

When I break you

Take a backseat boy

Cause now I'm driving

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a shame

You don't put up a fight

That's a game that we play

At the end of the night

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

Ohhhh

YEAH!

Lucy could tell that Jade had picked the song. At the beginning of the song Lucy's eyes had been closed yet as the song progressed she found the courage to open them and face the crowd. Once the song finished everyone clapped.

" Lets hear it for Lucy" Austin said taking the mic from her.

When Lucy returned to her table Cat gave her a hug.

"I knew you could do it" she squealed.

Austin returned to the table after preforming a song of his own. Lucy swatted him on the arm as he sat down. Austin returned the gesture.

"So did you like our little surprise?" he asked.

"How on earth did he get you guys involved?" Lucy asked.

"He just asked and we said okay" Cat explained.

"To answer your question Austin No don't EVER make me do that again" Lucy said slapping his arm.

"Okay i'll make you do it once a week" Austin teased.

"No" Lucy declared.

"Too bad" Austin stated.

"Ugh" Lucy groaned.

"Oh by the way I had Dez film it and put online" Austin declared smiling

" YOU DID WHAT!" Lucy half yelled.

" Put it online" Austin repeated.

"Just great now everyone will see it. How will I survive tomorrow?" Lucy groaned.

* * *

 **Hey, I hope you guys liked this review!**


	4. Chapter 4

When Lucy walked into school the next day everyone froze. Then they started clapping. At the front of the crowd was Austin who was clapping the loudest. Lucy wasn't sure what to do so she took a deep breath ad walked to her locker as if it were a normal day.

Lucy's locker was decorated with sparkly music notes and pink hearts with her name in the center. On the right side of her locker was Cat's locker which is to random to even describe. The locker on the left was unclaimed or rather _was_ unclaimed. Austin came over to retrieve his books before class. Cat arrived soon afterwards.

"Looks like you and Austin are locker buddies" Cat said.

"You and I are still locker buds Cat" Lucy replied.

"So I'm a third wheel" Austin remarked.

"No you aren't" Lucy said as the bell rang.

The day passed slowly for Lucy. Anytime she entered a room everyone would stop talking and stare at her.

"I don't like this" she informed Austin during English class.

"What the attention?" he asked.

"Yes" Lucy replied.

" If you don't like attention how did you get into this school?" Austin asked.

"I preformed a scene from one of my favorite plays" Lucy answered.

"What play?" Austin asked.

"Romeo and Juliet" Lucy said.

"Oh let me guess you recited that really long speech of Juliet's?" Austin asked.

"Yes I did" Lucy answered as class ended.

"If you have stage fright how did you mange to audition?" Austin asked.

"I don't have stage fright I just don't like to sing in front of people" Lucy answered.

When school ended Lucy walked into the music room to practice. She sat down at the piano not sure what to play. Then it came to her.

 _"The hills are alive_

 _With the sound of music_

 _With songs they have sung_

 _For a thousand years_

 _The hills fill my heart_

 _With the sound of music_

 _My heart wants to sing ev'ry song it hears_

 _My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds_

 _That rise from the lake to the trees_

 _My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies_

 _From a church on a breeze_

 _To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls_

 _Over stones on its way_

 _To sing through the night_

 _Like a lark who is learning to prey_

 _I go to the hills_

 _When my heart is lonely_

 _I know I will hear_

 _What I've heard before_

 _My heart will be blessed_

 _With the sound of music_

 _And I'll sing once more"_

After Lucy finished she heard the sound of clapping and turned to find Austin standing in the doorway again.

"Can I help you?" she asked crossing her arms.

"No just thought I'd listen" Austin smirked.

"Ever hear of privacy?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah"

"So why don't you respect mine?" Lucy asked walking over to Austin.

"Because you have a super awesome voice" Austin responded.

"Well I'm glad you think so but I don't like t sing in front of people" Lucy said.

"Well I take it you like musicals?" Austin asked.

"Oh no you don't try to change the subject on me" Lucy cried.

"Too late"

"Oh well fine yes I like musicals" Lucy said throwing her hands up.

"What's you're favorite?"

"The Sound of Music if you haven't noticed" Lucy said.

"Okay stupid question"

"So why are you here after school?" Lucy asked walking to Austin.

"I thought I'd come listen to you sing"

"Oh come on there has to be another reason"

"Nope"

"Well I'm about to head home so you can leave now" Lucy said.

"It's Friday aren't you going to do any thing?"

"Take care of my pet rabbit" Lucy replied as she walked out of the school.

"You have a pet rabbit?"

"Yes, Does that surprise you?"

"No. What's it's name?"

"Hershey"

"Why'd you name it Hershey?" Austin asked.

"Reminds me of chocolate" Lucy laughed.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Austin Lucy headed home. Alan had left her a note saying he'd gone to the park and she heaved a sigh of relief he wasn't there to bug into her room she found her rabbit asleep in the cage. She put her bag down and went to her desk. She started up her compere and logged on to the slap. What she found shocked her. Austin's latest post said this:

 **So excited Lucy said she'd try out for the musical.**

She never said that but it was to late everyone had already seen it. Cat had said:

 **YAY CAN'T WAIT! :)**

Not good defiantly not good. She continued scrolling and saw that Jade had said:

 **Glad she finally decided to do it I was gonna drag her there but now I don't have to.**

Jade was being Jade alright.

This was not happening to her! It was a musical! She'd have to sing! What had Austin been thinking? This was bad!


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy stared at the screen in shock. It was too late the damage had been done. Lucy quietly called Austin hoping for an explanation.

"Hello Lucy"

"Why did you say that I never agreed to do the musical" Lucy yelled into the phone.

"Relax Lucy"

"Relax? I can't relax at a time like this "

"So you do have stage fright"

"I've played the piano in concert at school. I've tapped danced for a crowd since I was five but I refuse to sing in front of people "

"You tap dance?"

"Don't change the subject on me"

"You sang in front of people the other night"

"Because you made me and then you put it online "

"I did"

"I know "

"Do you even know how many views the video has?"

"No"

"One point five million "

"That's an awful lot of views"

"That's nothing Lucy"

"I know "

"You are doing the musical though"

"No I'm not "

"Jade will be all to happy to drag you there"

"I know "

"You're not escaping this Lucy "

"I know unfortunately " Lucy replied rolling her eyes.

"Why don't we all meet up and go eat somewhere?"

"You're not playing tricks again are you?"

"No tricks I promise"

"See you in a few then " Lucy said before hanging up the phone.

As Lucy was headed out the door she ran into Alan.

"Have you seen your Slap page?" He asked.

"No I saw Austin's though wait were you snooping?"

"No of course not " Alan replied with a sheepish smile.

"You were too snooping" Lucy gasped swatting Alan's arm.

"Okay yes I was"

"Why?"

"I'm an older brother that's my job "

"That's always your excuse "

"Where you headed?"

"Out"

"Out where?"

"With friends"

"Is that it?"

"Yes"

"You're hiding something Lucy"

"Now Alan why do you always assume the worst?" Lucy asked crossing her arms.

"Because I'm your brother"

"My brother is making me late bye" Lucy said rushing past Alan.

Some time later Lucy pulled into the parking lot outside of Nozu. She got out and went inside. Upon joining her friends at the table she said.

"I will not sing"

"Okay you don't have to tonight" Austin replied with a small smile.

"That's good"

"But here is the script for your audition" Austin stated pushing the script across the table.

"I highlighted your part Lucy" Ally added.

"The lead I can't be the lead!" Lucy exclaimed nervous .

"Yes you can Lucy" Cat said.

"Yeah you'll just be the center of attention" Dez pipped.

"That doesn't help Dez" Trish said slapping the red head.

"Sorry"

"You'll do fine Lucy"

"I'm not so sure " Lucy muttered.


End file.
